One Wrong Choice
by Angelofmusic0717
Summary: Christine has been married for 4 years, but she can't do it anymore. She was never been this unhappy. She misses her angel, what happens when she goes after him after all this time? Will he take her back? What does his new life look like? Based off 2004 film because Gerard Butler is life :)


**Hello phans! How are you all? Okay, I've decided to write a second story because well I just have a lot of ideas going on in my head. This one won't be exactly what'd you'd expect when it comes to Erik, Christine and their story together but just stick with it, okay? *Drum Roll* Here it is!**

"Dammit, Christine!" The back of his hand slashed across her face, the sting nearly brought her to tears but she refused to let him see her cry. "Who gave you permission to speak? When we have guests you keep your pretty little mouth shut unless you're spoken to, do you understand?" Christine could not bring herself to look at him, she nodded at the floor. That wasn't enough for him though, he grabbed her hair and pulled until she was looking him in the eyes. "Answer me!" She could smell the alcohol on his breath now

"Yes, Raoul," she whispered still holding back the tears. It wasn't convincing but he was too upset to waste any more time on her. He threw her back onto the floor and made his way swiftly out of the bedroom. As soon as he was out of the room Christine allowed herself to cry, the tears came down like a spring rain. She brought herself to her vanity and only cried more when she saw the giant red spot on her left cheek. "Another one to cover up," she whispered to herself. _When will this ever end?_ She gently applied makeup over her cheek which was now beginning to bruise. She allowed herself to stop crying and reached into one of the drawers of the vanity. In the drawer laid a red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem. _You never would've done this_. She remembered the very night her angel gave her the rose: 4 years ago after her first opera debut. She had kept it ever since.

Raoul sat in his study, he was now working on his third glass of bourbon since leaving Christine in their room. Soon this glass would join the others that were shattered on the floor. He needed to relieve some of his built up stress and anger, so he did what he always did. He called for one of his servants, "Rose, please come here." Rose was a young, blonde, blue-eyed girl. Raoul usually called on her due to her exquisite body shape and the mere fact she didn't mind if he pleased her. She simply enjoyed the idea of laying with the rich Vicomte.

A knock came a few minutes later and he summoned her in. She closed the door behind her and looked at the Vicomte whose eyes were dark. "A rough night, sir? What can I do for you this evening?" Raoul could hardly wait for her to finish talking, by the end of her sentence he was already standing near her. As soon as she paused from talking his lips were against hers and he was pushing her against the wall.

He wasted no time opening the buttons of her shirt. When her breasts were released from her shirt he moved his lips down and spent time on each, kissing and sucking, occasionally nipping his teeth over her nipple. That was all he needed until he was aroused. He quickly undid the button of his pants, releasing his arousal. He then lifted Rose's legs up and around his waist, bringing them closer together. He slid her undergarments to the side and slid himself inside of her. His beginning pace was fast and hard. After only a few minutes he was ready for release so he quickened his pace until finally he gave in. He set Rose down, not allowing her to finish, then excused her from his office. It wasn't the first time it had gone like that, though some nights he took his time with her or one of the other ladies of the house.

Christine cried herself to sleep that night. She could hear Rose screaming and moaning from down the hall. Christine knew about Raoul and all of his other women, but it hurt just the same. At one point she believed that he loved her and only wanted to please her, but after their wedding it became more like a job. She was only around to make him look good and to please him. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when Raoul came into their bedroom, at the sound of him coming in Christine closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't do this anymore. After 4 years she wanted out, she missed _him_. _He _was the only one that could truly love her the way she wanted to be loved. Her final decision was made that night, under the light of the full moon with the true monster in bed beside her, she was going to leave. _He_ was her only hope.

**Please let me know what you think! Also, go check out my first story The Bridge Is Crossed. The more you all comment the better I can make both stories :) I'm open to ideas and suggestions. I remain ladies and gentleman your obedient servant.**


End file.
